The present invention relates to kite-like gliders which have become more popular recently and are referred to as hang gliders. These gliders comprise a number of elongated members which form a frame over which a fabric material such as Dacron is extended. Typically, a person climbs a hill or mountain to a suitable elevated location and there assembles the glider, usually attaching the ends of the cross member to the leading members and connecting tie wires from the king post and the control frame to the ends of the cross member. Once the glider is assembled the person attaches himself to the glider, usually by means of a harness. He then accomplishes take-off by propelling himself and the glider down the slope into the wind, and glides to a landing place at a lower elevation.
One of the undesirable features of this sport is that the glider is relatively combersome to carry or transport when assembled and usually a number of inconvenient disconnections are necessary in order to dismantle the glider into a configuration wherein it can be easily carried. Furthermore, after the glider has been transported the reverse process of reconnection is also quite cumbersome.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a hang glider that is readily foldable so that it can be more easily carried.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hang glider that is readily and conveniently converted from an operational configuration to a transport configuration and vice versa.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hang glider having a cross member assembly that pivotally connects to a pair of respective leading members at the outer ends of the cross member assembly and wherein the cross member assembly also hinges preferably at its mid-point to permit the cross member assembly to fold thereby also permitting the leading members to fold toward the keel of the hang glider, yet without requiring prior disconnection at the ends of the cross member.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hang glider of improved construction, that is easily foldable, that is durable in construction, that is relatively light in weight, and that can be easily reassembled for use after being transported.